


You're My Dream Come True

by Bryellii



Series: Prompt Drabbles [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Oneshot, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryellii/pseuds/Bryellii
Summary: A pretty girl with broken wings is all that Craig desires.





	You're My Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for anon on Tumblr: "Crendy with 9: 'You're in love with her.'"
> 
> Title is from The Platters' song "Only You."
> 
> I'm aware that Craig is a canonly gay character, but please don't go out and harass others for interpreting him as pansexual or bisexual. Please let others enjoy their ships and headcanons.

“You’re in love with her.” The sentence is enough for Craig to look over at Clyde, sending him one of the harshest glares he could ever give someone. Clyde can only laugh in response as Token pulls him closer to show him some video of a cat that Jimmy sent him.

With a roll of his eyes, Craig returns his gaze to the noirette seated at the opposite side of the lunchroom, laughing at something Bebe just told her. God, her smile is so fucking gorgeous.

“Aw, look at him. So dumb with love,” Clyde suddenly pipes up with a much less gorgeous smile spread across his face. “Clyde,” Token warns, trying to bring his attention back to the many videos of cats that he’s now received. Jimmy could be a real live-saver sometimes.

“If I’m dumb then that must make you really fucking retarded,” Craig responds, and he can see the grin fall so fast that Craig’s worried that the brunet will start crying at any moment now. That’s when Token finally intervenes, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend and kissing him on the cheek before standing up and leading him out of the cafeteria. Most likely to the bathroom so that Clyde doesn’t make a complete idiot out of himself.

Craig groans out of frustration and faceplants onto the table. The two people who actually understood how women work had to leave because he had to go and be an asshole.

“Hey, Craig,” a voice says, pulling said boy out of whatever pitiful grave he’s managed to dig himself into. His heart stops when he sees who it is.

“Hey, Wendy,” he says as monotone as ever, trying not to let his shock seep through his mask.

“Mind if I sit here?”

Craig only scoots aside, giving her a spot to seat herself.

“So! Craig, I’ve been assigned to help you in your calculus class because you’ve been struggling with it,” Wendy says, “Are you available after school, or did you get detention again?” If he hadn’t been so in control of his emotions, Craig was certain he would’ve turned bright red by now.

“Uh, yeah. I’m free.”

“Would 5:10 be a good time to show?”

“Sure.”

Wendy smiles warmly at him. “Awesome! It’s a date then!” And with that, she stands and leaves for her table.

Craig can feel the butterflies in his stomach go wild. He doubts it would be a  _date_ date, but he still can’t stop his heart from fluttering at those words.

He stares openly after her, and manages to lock eyes with Bebe, who glares at him like an attack dog. That’s when he finally looks away, only to find Clyde right beside him with the largest, dopiest grin he’s ever seen. And that’s saying something, because Clyde tends to smile like that pretty often. And then he notices Token, who has his arms wrapped around Clyde’s waist and is adorning a smug look.

“Stop,” Craig says, although the duo hasn’t even done anything yet.

“You are so in love, dude,” Clyde says, sticking his tongue out a little. Craig scoffs and rolls his eyes. “I am not,” he responds, shifting back to his original place at the table to hopefully give him some distance.

“Yes you are!” Clyde sing-songs.

“Fuck you! I’m not!”

“Whatever you say, d-” Before Clyde has the chance to finish, Token had turned the brunet back towards him, pressing a hard kiss to the shorter boy’s lips in hopes to shut him up. Token really didn’t want to hear the other two argue about this again.

“You two are so fucking gay, get a room,” Craig says when he hears Clyde let out a small whimper. They break apart, much to Craig’s relief, and Clyde sticks his tongue out at his best friend once more. “You’re just jealous that you can’t french Wendy like you’ve been dreaming about,” he says, and once more does Craig roll his eyes.

“Yeah, whatever, fuck off. I’ve got a date tonight.” He’s not entirely sure why he said that, since he’s most definitely not going on a date. But Clyde’s mouth falls slack. Craig takes pride in rendering his loud-mouthed friend and smirks at him in return.

“No way.”

“Yes way.”

“Prove it, Tucker.”

With that being said, Craig stood from his spot and sauntered over to the girls’ table. They looked to the boy, and before Wendy could greet him, Craig leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. He hadn’t expected her to kiss back, and he quickly recovered. “See you tonight, dress nice,” Craig murmured to Wendy, then walked out of the cafeteria.

“Dude,” Clyde said, “he actually did it.”

“Our little boy is finally growing up.”

“Goddammit Token!”

**Author's Note:**

> [Send me a ship and a number and I'll write a drabble based around it.](https://kahlvin-cycle.tumblr.com/post/176605917953/50-dialogue-prompts)


End file.
